


lost and found

by jupiterrism



Series: aftermath (dead time: kala) [1]
Category: Dead Time: Kala (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Somehow, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: There's so much to say, already on the surface and waiting for Janus to spit them out, but all he can say is, “This, you. Us. For a long time.”
Relationships: Janus (Dead Time: Kala)/Eros (Dead Time: Kala)
Series: aftermath (dead time: kala) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reytenstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reytenstiel/gifts).



At first it was just Eros, crumbling a little bit inside as days passed. Then comes Janus with a heart big enough to fit the whole world in, whose sad look sticks even when he’s no longer alone. And finally Ranti, fierce and unbelievably kind, but doesn’t quite know how to fit in between Janus and Eros. They’re mismatched, a ragged group of three, and they know they’re forced together to fit an unfinished puzzle.

The universe is mean to them, Janus notes with a sigh. He doesn’t think he could forgive what Ranti did to Bandi; Bandi was a friend, to some extent. He was nice to him and Janus holds kindness dear at heart.

But still━Janus notices the way Ranti steers clear from his path and sees a hint of regret there, so he lets his anger dissipate; he doesn’t have the energy to stay angry, not when the world has just decided to throw them into its intricate scheme. They have more pressing matters and that, at least, helps Janus clear his mind.

( Sari is still an open, bleeding wound, and Janus feels a savage satisfaction when he finds out that Ranti killed the minister for taking Sari’s life. Betrayal or not, Sari was once dear to him. They got married for a reason, after all.)

“I have a spare room,” Eros says once they slam the door shut behind them, extra locks for safety measures. “Ranti can take that room and Janus can take my room.”

And Eros, his knight in long beige coat and fedora hat━Janus doesn’t even know where to start. “Where are you sleeping?” Janus asks, making himself heard after hours.

Eros is staring at him with an unreadable look, intense in a way that causes Janus to squirm a little, hyper aware that his shirt clings on him. He has yet to wash himself up, making blood sticks like a stubborn rash on his skin.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Eros says finally, with an air of finality that brooks no argument. Janus frowns at that━Eros just got shot and he’s in no way fit to sleep on the couch━and when he turns around to asks for an opinion from Ranti, he realizes that Ranti has retreated to her temporary room.

A warm hand settles on his shoulder and Janus flinches, apparent to untrained eyes, and only then he catches the way Eros narrows his eyes a little at the movement. He doesn’t say anything, only staring at Janus with unnerving intensity. “Janus, please.” His voice is soft, pleading━how does Janus say no to that?

* * *

Eros’ bed is hard against his spine, but that’s not the reason why Janus thrashes in his sleep. He has long since kicked his blanket away━too heavy, too hot even though he’s stripped to his undershirt and boxers. Pindoro is silent in the corner of the room, but the sight of _him_ keeps bringing Janus back to his nightmare━

(━he’s falling, falling, falling and this time, there’s no one to catch him. His body shatters when he lands on the pavement, skull cracking loudly and then there’s Ranti, with her sword, and Eros, bleeding profusely from a bullet wound. There’s a bus coming right at the two of them, there’s no way they could step away from their impending deaths, and even though Janus wants to scream, wants to warn them, his voice just won’t come out. He’s dying, blood pooling around his body, but there’s no pain━is he really dying? Is it _finally_ his time?)

The door creaks when Janus pushes it open, stepping out of Eros’ room. He feels feverish, sweat running down his cheek, and he can still see the remnant of blood staining his hands even when he’s scrubbed his skin clean.

“Why are you awake?” Janus hears Eros calling out from behind him, voice rough with sleep or maybe the lack of it. Thundering heartbeats aside, Janus turns around, hand flat over his chest. ‘Paranoid’ doesn’t even cover how he’s feeling right now.

Janus shrugs a shoulder, hovering near the couch. “Nightmares.” The word just slips from his lips like that. Maybe it’s part of Eros’ charm as a police, but Janus feels compelled to tell him _everything_.

A click, a waft of smoke. “Have some,” Eros says, sitting up on the couch. He’s making a space for Janus to sit on and Janus is not one to decline the offer. “Talk to me.”

They sit in silence for a moment, inhaling and exhaling smoke, greedy for any kind of relief. “Nothing much, just,” Janus pauses, shaking his head, “everything is too much.”

Eros chuckles, a little bitter but full of wry amusement, and bumps his shoulder against Janus’. “Yeah, tell me about it,” he says through a lungful of smoke. “This place is already _cursed_ before _this_ even happened. A hellhole.”

“I’m sorry though,” Eros adds after another moment. He’s staring at Janus, and Janus couldn’t help but wonder if it’s possible for him to bask in his warmth. Eros is passionate in everything he does, their _Ratu Adil_ and to other people, he burns, but to Janus, he’s as warm as a bonfire. “Sorry about Sari.”

“It’s fine,” Janus says too quickly, and how did he get this close to Eros? “I… will be okay.” Maybe it’s not quite the truth but Janus means it, he _wants_ to be okay.

Eros chuckles, voice husky and only when he leans in, Janus lets himself move. As expected, Eros tastes like cigarette and his mouth is hot against him, completely tender in the way he moves against Janus.

“I’ll sleep with you,” Eros murmurs urgently, leaving a trail of kisses along Janus’ neck and placing claim. There’s no way Janus could say _no_ ; he’s gone even before he knows it. “We’ll fit in my bed.”

“I want,” Janus says, after they finished, and Eros is glancing at him with an eyebrow raised. They’re curled up against each other, sweaty and breathless, but all Janus wants is to wrap his limbs around Eros and never let go. It makes sense: their instant connection, the way Eros shields him from harm. There's so much to say, already on the surface and waiting for Janus to spit them out, but all he can say is, “This, you. Us. For a long time.”

It’s a wonder that Eros could get what he means by his jumble of words but Eros himself is a wonder to behold. “Yes,” he simply says, a gust of breath impossibly tender and Janus is gone, this time fully realizing it. Simple words hold so much weight and everything Eros says is a thinly veiled promise; when he says it, he _means_ it, and Janus is holding on that.

* * *

( When they wake up in the morning, Ranti is hovering on their bed with a barely hidden amusement. “ _Finally_ ,” she sighs, all caution forgotten, and shakes her head. “Breakfast is ready, and then we’re going to have a talk about the rest of the prophecy.” 

“What does she mean by finally,” Eros says, cheeks flushed red.

“I have no idea,” Janus says but doesn’t mean it.

Eros is staring at him again, looking dryly amused, but this time, Janus is able to taste the smile on his lips. )

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> word vomit lol what even is this


End file.
